Frutillas con crema
by Clow reed1
Summary: YAOI, OSHIGAKU, XD mucho jugo y ya me dio hambre con el titulo...
1. Chapter 1

Frutillas con crema

OshiGaku

Por Clow Reed

Cap 1.

"MUKAHI! DESPIERTA QUE VAS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA ESCUELA!" La madre del niño acrobático de Hyotei gritaba para despertar a su hijo y que no llegara tarde

"Dios vas en 3er año y aun no puedes levantarte para llegar a tiempo a clases..." La señora miraba el desorden en el cuarto de su hijo, logrando presión visual a quedarse hasta que Gakuto comenzase a levantarse.

"Ya... ya... estoy en pie, puedes irte.."

"tu baño esta listo, te dejo la ropa en la cama, apresúrate.."

Gakuto bostezo perezosamente rascándose la cabeza, entro al baño abriendo la ducha para meterse inmediatamente y así despertar, ya quedaba poco para salir de la escuela... estaba en tercer año de secundaria y luego vendría lo bueno... la preparatoria. Obviamente Mukahi Gakuto, alumno de tercer año en la secundaria Hyotei tenía la mayor parte de su futuro planeado; entrar a la sección preparatoria de la misma escuela, seguir jugando tenis para ser mejor que Kikumaru y comer los helados que tanto le gustaban... si, sabía que estaba olvidando un aspecto importante en su crecimiento integral, aunque lo tenía contemplado no era algo con lo que pudiese lidiar tan fácilmente ya que...

Había reconocido su homosexualidad a la edad de 13 años

Estaba enamorado de la que venía siendo su pareja de dobles desde segundo año de secundaria... Yuushi Oshitari

Con todo ello en mente salió del baño con una toalla en su cintura y con la otra secaba se secaba el pelo escuchando que su madre conversaba con alguien y que se acercaba a su cuarto, miro el reloj.

"OO Yuushi" Corrió a comenzar a vestirse, siempre intentaba no provocar situaciones en las que sus nervios podían traicionarlo, siempre lo pasaba a buscar y siempre lo encontraba en la misma situación, nunca se había preocupado por esconder su cuerpo del cuerpo de Oshitari

"Gakuto" el ojiazul se asomo dejando caer una gota de su cabeza, el pelicereza se encontraba en el suelo a medio vestir, se le acerco mirándolo divertido a lo que Gakuto solo asomo un puchero entre toda la ropa.

"Te estabas escondiendo de mi?" Una sonrisa asomo por el rostro del tensai de Hyotei, Gakuto suspiro levantándose, aun le quedaba ropa que ponerse y actuando como si nada (o por lo menos intentándolo) logro terminar de ponerse el uniforme y ordenar sus cosas de entrenamiento.

El peliazul solo lo observo pacientemente, como era su costumbre y como tal pudo notar como había cambiado la forma en que reaccionaba a todo lo referente a el. Y eso se venía produciendo desde la mitad de su segundo año de secundaria, era tan poco perceptible a los demás pero no para el, ya que lo conocía desde el primer año en la institución de Hyotei.

"Yuushi..." La voz de Gakuto lo hizo volver a la realidad mirándolo "Ahora tu te quedaste en las nubes... llegaremos tarde..."

Gakuto tomo la mano de Oshitari saliendo a toda prisa con dirección a la escuela, ya fuera de casa el peliazul noto el nerviosismo en su compañero al conservar aun sus manos unidas, apretando un poco ara hacer mas seguro el contacto, acto que hizo a Gakuto voltear a verlo directamente a los ojos

no es nada de lo que estas pensando Mukahi... no te hagas ilusiones... solo respira profundo y compórtate como siempre, total a veces nos vamos tomados de la mano 

Una sonrisa recibió nuevamente a Gakuto cuando volvió a la realidad, la misma que venía amando desde algo mas de un año

"Ya llegamos tarde a clases.." Yuushi dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, Gakuto solo evoco un suspiro

"No hay nada mas que hacer, el profesor no me dejara entrar a clases... vamos a la azotea a esperar el cambio de hora"

Yuushi sonrió siguiendo al pelicereza a la azotea, mas de un par de veces no habían alcanzado a llegar y se iban a la azotea solo a pasar el tiempo... conversando, haciendo nada, pero Yuushi Oshitari tenía planeado comenzar a cambiar las cosas de ahora en adelante.

"Menos mal, no hace frio..." Gakuto se estira caminando por la azotea, le gustaba la perspectiva desde ahí y a Yuushi le gustaba ver a su compañero de dobles contento.

"Tenemos una hora... " Bostezo Mukahi mirando al peliazul, quien ya estaba muy cerca de él, poniéndolo mas nervioso... incluso que en la mañana.

"Solo una hora?" En un actitud que tomo por total sorpresa a Gakuto, Yuushi le acaricio la mejilla mirándolo de manera tierna... por primera vez se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que sentía aquella mirada sobre él, se alejo un poco de su compañero sacudiendo sus ideas.

"Pasa algo?"

"Solo estas jugando conmigo... por que, nunca habías tenido estos gestos..."

"Nunca es tarde para empezar... Mukahi..."

"De que estas hablando?..." Gakuto levanto la ceja forzosamente...

"Llevamos conociéndonos 3 años, somos buenos amigos o no?"

Quien fue quien invento la palabra amigo, ya quisiera poder quitarla de la escala social, solo para que ese bruto de Yuushi Oshitari se diese cuenta que esa no era la palabra que quería poner entre ellos.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su mano había hecho el viaje hasta la mano de Yuushi que aun acariciaba su mejilla, alejándola de su cálida posición, sorprendiendo al peliazul.

"Mukahi.."

"Nada, no me paso nada... lo siento si te dolió..."

"Mas me dolió que dudes de mi..."

"No dudo, Te conozco... " le hizo un puchero que provoco en Yuushi una sonrisa divertida, de las que ponía a Mukahi a temblarle las piernas, lo que no le impidió salir corriendo por lo que su mente llego a conclusión

Mientras en el balcón Yuushi miraba por donde se había ido el pelicereza...

"No lo creo..." Apoyado en la pared de lo que pensaba era su escondite 'Anti-Yuushi' Gakuto respiraba agitado ordenando ideas, sucesos y detalles que le dieran una respuesta diferente a la que su corazón le transmitía

Eso hasta que un ronquido lo saco de sus pensamientos...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Frutillas con crema

OshiGaku

Por Clow Reed

Notas: me disculpo de antemano por lo corto del capitulo… pero se me cerro solo sin querer…. Lo que sigue es la ansiada declaración así que dejo un poco el suspenso en el aire

Cap 2.

"Jiroh?" Parpadeando un par de veces el pelicereza miro a su compañero de equipo, como conocía aquel lugar que solo EL pretendía conocer? Lo sacudió sin importar la sutileza para que abriera los ojos, no esperaba mucho sobre su conciencia.

"Que haces aquí?"

"Buaaaa! Tomaba una siesta, no llegue a la primera clase... creo que no fui el único" bostezo mientras le daba su explicación.

"Si, me quede dormido y me atrase..."

"Pero a ti no te va a buscar Oshitari?"

"No me hables de el..." El puchero que hizo Gakuto ante la pregunta le dejo a claro a Jiroh que había algo que molestaba entre ellos, a pesar de estas adormilado la pareció entretenido entrometerse en el asunto, a lo mejor en algo podía ayudar.

"Ok, pero parece que están peleados... aun no le dices nada?"

"Nada de que?" Haciéndose completamente el desentendido el pelicereza miro hacia cualquier lado menos en dirección a Jiroh no evitando, eso si, sonrojarse ante la pregunta

"Estas enamorado de Oshitari desde la mitad del año pasado, no fue muy difícil darme cuenta..."  
"Aunque pasas dormido ves mas de lo que todos creen..."

Jiroh sonrío sacando una cajita de Leche con chocolate, el pelicereza suspiro derrotado, en parte porque su escondite no era tan 'escondite' y que sus sentimientos fuesen fácilmente descubiertos por el integrante menos colaborador de Hyotei.

"Y que haras, no puedes seguir escondiéndote toda la vida.."

"Lo se, solo se me tiene que pasar este sentimiento..."

Suspiro Jiroh solo levanto la ceja, esa sentencia no se la podía creer ni el mismo...

"Estas conciente de que no podrás olvidarlo, lo ves todos días y que además iremos a la misma preparatoria"

"Lo se... a lo mejor el destino me ayuda a olvidar..."

Jiroh volvió a bostezar entregándole su cajita de leche con chocolate a Gakuto, miro a todos lados para luego salir, así el pelicereza quedo solo… con una cajita de leche con chocolate.

"Olvidarlo... es lo que menos quiero... pero molesta tenerlo tan cerca y no poder..." Se tomo el resto de la leche con chocolate regresando a clases justo con el timbre de inicio del receso, tenía que buscar su bolso que seguramente estaría en el salón donde Yuushi tendría su próxima clase.

"Oshitari-kun? Lo vi hace un rato… dejo su bolso y otro mas en su asiento…"

"Gracias… permiso" Gakuto entro directamente por su bolso, en parte si se encontraba con Yuushi bien, y si no, bien también. La conversación con Jiroh lo había puesto un poco deprimido y mas nervioso que de costumbre.

Así pasaron las horas de clases, aburridas para el pelicereza y desconcentrado para el peliazul, quería planear la situación perfecta para que esta vez Gakuto lo tomara en serio, sabía que seria algo complicado considerando su personalidad, además del tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos por su compañero de dobles, todo gracias a un pequeño detalle…

_/Flashback_

_Fin de otro dia de entrenamiento, todos los integrantes del club de tenis a las duchas y por supuesto en el camerín reservado solo a los titulares ya habían algunos de ellos duchándose_

"_Gakuto-sempai… cuando comenzó a sentir ese cariño especial por Oshitari-sempai?"_

"_No lo digas tan fuerte, que pueden entrar en cualquier momento…"_

"_Lo siento…"_

"_Porque me preguntas eso? Acaso te gusta alguien?" Sabía que desde que entro Otori al club de Tenis había un interés por todo lo relacionado con Shishido; al parecer se habían conocido antes de que el chico del Scud Serve entrara al club de Tenis._

"_No le diré nada a Shishido… además el es tan despistado que ni se dará cuenta… pero como alguien tan tierno como tu se pudo interesar por un personaje tan bruto como el?"_

"_Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, además Shishido-san tiene un lado amable.." Totalmente sonrojado Otori le da su respuesta, Gakuto no puede hacer mas que sonreír y la vez suspirar.. _

"_No me preocupo por decirle lo que siento a Yuushi aun, total lo mas probable es que vallamos a la misma preparatoria… tengo mucho" antes de terminar la frase el pelicereza noto dos chicos que se les acercaban, quedo helado al ver que se trataba de Yuushi, junto a Shishido… hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió.. correr._

_Otori no hizo mas que disculpar la conducta de Gakuto tratando de despistar un poco el asunto, logrando que si es que escucharon algo de la conversación, se les olvidara... o por lo menos eso pensó._

"_Aun no le entiendo que puedo haberle pasado a Gakuto…" Shishido miro el rastro que aun permanecía por donde escapo el pelicereza _

"_Ya le dije Shishido-san… a lo mejor recordó algo… pendiente" Otori sonrió_

_Yuushi prefirió hacerse el desentendido, tal vez en algún otro momento podría hablar con el mas tranquilamente… ocasión que no se produjo ni al final de ese año… y así pasaron a tercero de secundaria…_

_/Fin del flashback_

Resumiendo… nunca habían podido tocar el tema….

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Frutillas con crema

OshiGaku  
Por Clow Reed

Cap 3

Luego de su derrota nuevamente contra Seigaku los entrenamientos de Hyotei se habían vuelto bastante intensos, tal vez por ello las nulas ocasiones para el tensai de hablar con Gakuto, además de que el mismo pelicereza evitaba toda posibilidad para entablar un conversación seria sobre sentimientos.

"Mukahi?" Yuushi abordo a su excompañero de dobles entrando al camarín, cerrando la puerta con seguro para evitar molestias externas "Puedes bajar de la repisa por favor? no he gritado" una gota cayo de la frente de Yuushi, Gakuto solo suspiro mirando al otro chico desde lo alto de la repisa... vaya que se encontraba nervioso.

"Gomen, paso algo?"

"No, solo quería ver que estabas aquí para irnos juntos..."

"Bien..." por fin Gakuto le sonríe a Yuushi tomando su bolso acercándose al peliazul.

"No te ducharas?"

"No, lo haré en casa, estoy algo apurado"

"Oh, yo que necesitaba hablar contigo.. seriamente..."

Gakuto trago saliva, Yuushi suspiro, estaba viendo frustrados sus intentos de hablar dentro del camarín así que tomo su bolso y la mano del pelicereza sacando el seguro y llevándose al chico.

"Yuushi! Que pasa?"

"Nada.. solo que quiero hablar contigo... tranquilamente y en serio" El peliazul lo miro directamente a los ojos.

...  
...  
...

Como quería salir corriendo en ese momento, por alguna extraña razón aún sabiendo el tema de la conversación no quería escuchar nada de ello, sin importar lo negativa o positiva de la respuesta.

Eso hasta que sintió los brazos de Yuushi rodearlo, acercándose contra el. Su respiración demasiado cerca, un par de veces había sentido los cálidos brazos del peliazul pero lo de ahora... se sentía completamente diferente... transmitiendo los sentimientos del tensai.

"Yuushi... tu" Gakuto lo miro desde su posición, nervioso por la respuesta

"Siento demorarme tanto en darme cuenta... has estado ocultando tus sentimientos por casi dos años..."

"Yo... no tengo nada que decirte... para que querías saber mis sentimientos, a lo mejor para subirte un poco mas el ego?"

"No, para poder darme cuenta de que son recíprocos... mis sentimientos" una mirada tierna mas su mano acariciando la mejilla del pelicereza le confirmo que esta vez hablaba en serio, aún con la felicidad que su corazón estaba sintiendo las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Eres un tonto... Yuushi"

"Si... puede ser..." El peliazul sonrío viendo su reloj "A propósito... Feliz cumpleaños.. Mukahi..."

El chico parpadeo un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de la fecha, 12 de Septiembre

"Pensé que se les había olvidado, incluso a mi mama..."

"Les pedí a todos que hicieran como si nada... quería darte una sorpresa..."

"Menuda sorpresa" sonrojado aun con lagrimas en sus ojos Gakuto lo abrazo.

"Quieres ser mi novio?" Apoyando una rodilla en el suelo Yuushi saco una cajita con un anillo delicado provocando mas lagrimas en el pelicereza, al verlo con mas detalle recordó que era el que había visto en una feria a la cual asistió con Yuushi.

"Como supiste, no estaba contigo cuando pase por ese puesto"

"Siempre te estoy viendo..." sonrió el peliazul levantándose para acercarse al otro chico tomarle las mejilla con delicadeza y unir sus labios en un tierno beso. "Entonces dices que si?" Yuushi sonrió al separarse y ver lo sonrojado en las mejillas de Gakuto.

"¬-¬ seria bruto... te amo desde la primera vez que te vi..." abrazándolo del cuello el pelicereza le robo otro beso.

"Los chicos dijeron que te harían una fiesta sorpresa... así que..."

"OSHITARI! COMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARNOS!" Shishido apareció entre los arbustos gritando furioso, Otori a su lado trataba de calmarlo

"Nos estaban espiando?" Gakuto termino su coloración rojiza en sus mejillas

"Teníamos que asegurarnos que este bruto de Oshitari te llevara a tu casa luego de declararte su amor"

"Shishido-san... no lo diga tan a la ligera.." Otori sonreía a manera de disculpa ante Gakuto y Oshitari

"No podemos hacer nada ante la poca delicadeza de Shishido.." Oshitari sonríe abrazando al pelicereza

"Vamos a celebrar, probablemente Atobe nos matara si no llegamos..."

"Sempais..." Otori sonrío suspirando.

El cumple añero mas los otros 3 chicos volvieron con rumbo a la casa de Gakuto, donde se encontraban los regulares mas la familia del chico, una de las mesas con los regalos y la otra con las cosas para comer mas la torta... eso si que Gakuto se emocionara mas de lo que ya se encontraba, abrazando a Yuushi con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tu mejor cumpleaños, ne?" Yuushi le susurro al oído de su ahora novio

"Tu lo hiciste especial... " Gakuto tomo la mano del tensai sacándolo a bailar...

Habían dejado de ser pareja de dobles hace un par de meses...

Ahora serian pareja para toda la vida...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fue mi mejor cumpleaños.. gracias..." El pelicereza se acurruca contra el cuerpo de Yuushi mirando por el ventanal de su pieza, Oshitari apoyado en un lado de la cama sentado en el suelo conteniendo el cuerpo de Gakuto, todos los invitados se habían ido dejando a la pareja sola... mas que con la familia del dueño de casa

"Aun me queda un regalo que darte" El tensai sonríe dándole ligeros besos en el cuello, provocando que el cuerpo de Gakuto comenzara a estremecerse... nunca había sentido esas caricias en su cuerpo y lo hacía mas excitante que fuese Yuushi el que provocara tal cantidad de cosas...

"Yuushi..." Susurro Mukahi acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de Yuushi "Tu eres mi mejor regalo..."

"Lo se..." El peliazul continuo su tarea sobre el cuerpo de Gakuto disfrutando de cada nuevo estremecimiento que le provocaba; significaba las sensaciones que nacían por primera vez de el, siendo solo Yuushi quien las estaba provocando... y el único que las provocaría.

"Te amo... Mukahi..." Acomodando al chico sobre sus piernas bajó sus pantalones y ropa interior constatando la excitación de Gakuto y de paso sentir mas fuerte la propia comenzó a preparar ese pequeño cuerpo para el siguiente paso

"Yuushi!..." Mirando al peliazul fijamente Gakuto gimió su nombre pues comenzaba a sentir los dedos del tensai invadir una zona que solo pertenecía a el "Con cuidado.. por favor.."

"Descuida..." Robándole un beso mientras seguía preparándolo logro distraer a Gakuto del dolor, pero no del momento que su novio irrumpió con su miembro dentro de él, suavemente, esperando que el cuerpo de Gakuto se acostumbrase.

Una vez dentro por completo Yuushi comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera lenta respondiendo a los sonidos que Gakuto hacía cerca de su oído, a punto de perder el control de si mismo.

"Voy... a ... Yuushi... " Gakuto cerro los ojos con fuerza y su uñas se enterraron directamente en los hombros del Tensai al momento de eyacular, el peliazul lo siguió terminando dentro del chico... comenzando a compensar su respiración poco a poco.

"Feliz cumpleaños.. mi frutillita..." alcanzo a decir Yuushi antes de caer dormido por el cansancio, logrando llevar a Gakuto a la cama, arroparlo y acostarse a su lado para comenzar un nuevo día en compañía de su novio.

Owari.

Notas: disculpen tanta demora... pero el cap estaba casi listo y solo me faltaba un pequeño detalle... (XD el lemon) aproveche de coincidir el fic con el cumpleaños de Gakuto aunque ya paso bastante de ello...

Prometo ponerme en campaña para terminar "Harukimi" y "Happiness"

Gracias por leer -


End file.
